Mad Love: prologue
by aeonreclipse
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha; a pureblood vampire as were all of the uchiha clan,had a dark fate awaiting him.The young boy was talented and handsome wanted by the world and all the world it seemed he would have...until his sick uncle murdered him.


Hi my name is vivienne ok so I personally hate having to write and or read these intro's so I'll just give you the disclaimer, and the summary and then we can get on with our lives.

**I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form.**

**And this story is based on a 1930 thriller by the name of mad love.**

**Warning: This story contains yaoi i/e boyXboy bed scenes if you don't consent don't read. oh and rape but not much.**

* * *

**Long Summary**

**Sasuke Uchiha; a pureblood vampire as were all of the uchiha clan, was a very loved child spoiled by his mother and older borther. But a dark fate awaits this young boy.**

**Unbeknownest to Sasuke he had a sick and twisted uncle who worshiped the very ground he walked on, a stalker in the night intent on have his blood for his own.**

**The young boy was talented and handsome wanted by the world and all the world it seemed he would have...until his sick uncle murdered him.**

* * *

_"M-more aniki." He panted feeling his brother all around him, touching every sweet sensual spot that drove the younger crazy. Incest was not an uncommon thing for vampire of their stature. But it was considered unholy unless it produced more children which they both knew was impossible._

_"Ah! Yes! Please...please right there!...hahh" His voice rang out. Panting and moaning as his brother continued his assault on his prostrate. His long white fingers dissapearing in his younger brothers hot ass. _

_The sight was making it almost impossible for Itachi to hold his composure. "Yes that's right. Tell me where you want it. Scream my name as you relish in ecstacy." His smoothe words sauntered over the youngers ears._

_His small porceline body was covered in sweat as he writhed, and arched under his brother. Begging and pleading; waiting, and screaming for completion. "I-Itachi, please" He panted in between moans and half screams._

_"What is it you want otouto? Tell me what you want in that lucious voice of yours." He smirked knowing how much Sasuke loved dirty talk. "Nnngh...Aniki...Please I need you." By the sound of his voice Itachi could tell he was close. Speeding up the thrusts of his fingers, he took his Otouto's cock in his hand and pumped him over the edge._

_He was so...so deliciously close, he could feel his orgasm pooling in his stomach. When A shout from there father made them pause._

_**"SASUKE! ITACHI!" **Oh shit he was angry. They knew that there uncle was arriving tomorrow, but it seemed he was a day early. "I-Itachi, please. Ngh." The elder continued his minisrtaions knowing his little brother need release. "AHH ITACHI!!! YESSS!"_

_And then he came. White, hot spurts of seed all over the bed. Slumping down onto the mattress from his arched position he looked up at his brother/lover with loving eyes. And The older smiled giving him the same look. "I'll go stall. Clean yourself up as fast as possible." Placing a kiss on his Otouo's cheek he rose and picked up his strewn about clothes._

_Opening the door he walked into the hallway one of many and descended the staircase. Walking awkwardly because of a still painful erection. When he reached the end of the stairs he took a sharp left into the parlor. A servant opened the door and there stood his father; Fugaku Uchiha, and his uncle, Madara Uchiha. The person he loathed with a passion._

_"Ah! If it isn't my nephew. How are you?"He asked his husky voice had another voice overlay, a deeper one giving off that villain vibe. "Quite well thank you." He said taking a seat in a scarlet chair. "But where is my dear sweet Sasuke?" He asked looking straight at Itachi. "I'm right here, hello uncle." Sasuke walked into the room with a smile plastered on his face. He seemed to be glowing._

_And Itachi smirked knowing it was all because of him. "My beloved how are you?" Unlike with Itachi His uncle rose from his seat and hugged the young Uchiha passionately. "I'm good thank you." "When are you going to come visit me? I miss your presence so." He whined the menace in his voice gone, all the while still holding the young raven. "I'm not sure, I've been quite busy lately. But I would adore to visit you soon." He smiled._

_"Sasuke why don't you show your uncle to his room. I'm sure he's tired from the long ride. Itachi I would like to have a word with you." Fugaku said standing, and adressing his son.

* * *

_

_As Sasuke led Madara to his room he couldn't help but feel that something was very wrong. "So Sasuke. How are you and your brother getting along these days?" He asked non-to-subtly. "Good we get along much better now...that...we've realized our feelings for each other." He said truthfully but not giving to much information. _

_"Oh?" "Well we're here.I hope you find the room to your liking." Sasuke said suddenly feeling very strange. "Oh come in and spend some time with me. It's not often that I get to spend time with my favorite nephew." He said smiling. "I...I don't think that's such a good idea...I really should be go..."_

_Before he could finish his sentence he felt his chest crack and a slight pressure on his heart. "Un-Uncle?" "Oh. I'm sorry Sasuke but...I just can't allow anyone else to have you. I won't kill you yet and if your a good boy I'll make it fast." He said dragging the boy into his room._

_"So what...is this...one of those...'If I...Can't have you...nobody can' moments?" He asked panting and gasping for air. "Quite right my perfect. It's your own fault you know." He said placing him on the bed. "H_How...do you figure.....that?" _

_"You tempt me every time I see you. With your beautiful skin and perfectly quaint hips." Straddling the young boy; the older took off his clothing. _

_"You know it used to be a Uchiha saying in the olden days that...If you love something you can't have you must kill it. You my sweet intoxication, are the only thing I have come across that I couldn't have. Do you know how frustrating that is?" He looked at the younger love still in his eyes. _

_"You're sick. Just because your eternal love never loved you, you steal me away from mine? despicable." He stated, just barely. His head was spinning; his body was shaking, his mind barely registered how much blood he was losing._

_He stopped struggling giving in to the inevitable, he stayed still; dying as his uncle raped him. Last thought that crossed through his mind before the angels took him was. **"I love you Itachi"

* * *

**I felt something was awry, Like my gut was eating itself from the inside out. I squirmed in my seat. The sudden need to hold Sasuke again was unbearable. but what was I thinking I had all of eternity to be with him. He smiled at the thought only half paying attention to what his father was saying.

* * *

_

**okay so this story is just sort of a twoshot prologue. So review please.**

**This story Is supposed top be part of a trilogy sooo I'm excited for the next one.**

**Enjoy!!! The Real mad Love will be up after I finish this. It takes place about 250 years later when Sasuke comes back as an angel hybrid and has come on a mission to turn the wicked vampire King good, and save the human race.**

**He is captured as a slave to his new master who happens to be his brother/lover from his past.**

**ENJOY!!!  
**


End file.
